1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a user interface associable with a household electrical appliance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In such a household electrical appliance it is known to provide a user interface, for example positioned on that external side of the door opposing that facing the internal chamber of the electrical appliance (as in a refrigerator) or directly on an external side of the housing (as in a washing machine or a dishwasher, for example). This situation is usually the case in an electrical appliance of free-standing type used either alone or within a kitchen cabinet, but always independently such that this interface is always accessible to a user and its presence does not prevent the positioning of the electrical appliance in a position for use, including in a modular kitchen.
In contrast, when the electrical appliance is of built-in type, the presence of the user interface on the outside of its housing can impede insertion of the appliance into a compartment of a modular kitchen, but in any event prevents application of a complete insulation covering, for example with panelling on the front door of the appliance on which this covering is installed, without special adaptations being made to the appliance, such as a specific window. It follows that built-in electrical appliances are frequently designed and shaped, with regard to that side thereof provided with the door, differently from free-standing appliances; this results in higher constructional and design costs for such appliances, with special regard to the user interface. It must in any event be noted that the same problem could also arise in certain free-standing appliances.
Small electrical appliances are also known, for example toothbrushes, which are not provided with electrical connections between the power base and the appliance. In these types of appliance, a battery powering the appliance is charged by magnetic coupling, based on the principle of operation of a transformer, where the secondary winding is positioned within the appliance, separated by a thin wall of non-conductive material, such as plastic. This solution is not however applicable to control units and/or user interfaces positioned on the external panel of a built-in electrical appliance as the thickness of the panel, typically between 1 and 4 cm, does not enable an effective coupling of this type to be obtained, considering the limitation on the electric power normally used in the household environment and in particular installed in electrical appliances.